


We Ride As One

by PhantomRoxas



Category: Fire Emblem, Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 14:56:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13883241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomRoxas/pseuds/PhantomRoxas
Summary: In the aftermath of the battle against Valter and Caellach, Eirika prepares to reunite with her brother Ephraim.





	We Ride As One

**Author's Note:**

> Started up this account a while ago, and finally going to be posting my first work on this site! Been meaning to practice my writing skills more, and looking for writing prompts, one of my friends suggested "Your favorite Fire Emblem siblings giving each other shit", and here we are.
> 
> This is set in the aftermath of Chapter 15, Scorched Sand. My first playthrough of Sacred Stones was from Eirika's route (I'm currently trying to work my way through Ephraim's), so this is from Eirika's perspective because I'm biased towards her.

Wiping sweat and blood from her face, it was hard for Eirika to believe that the man lying before her was finally dead. When she and Seth ran from the castle, it was Valter who led the chase after them. Seth had taken a hit to protect her, and ever since that day, he Seth barely raise a hand without flinching.

“Thank the gods it’s over,” said Cormag, resting a hand on Eirika’s shoulder. Valter was more than just another general that served Grado. Valter had murdered Cormag’s brother Glen, and he took pleasure in hunting Eirika down like an animal, obsessed with taking her as some sort of prize. But together, Eirika and Cormag were enough to stop Valter once and for all, if only barely. Even now, Eirika could still feel someone chasing her, and it was only a matter of time before they caught up to her.

“Come, Princess,” Cormag offered with an open hand. “There’s still a few stragglers, but they seem to be running. Should we pursue?”

Meeting Cormag’s hand with her own, Eirika climbed onto the back of Cormag’s wyvern, Genarog. “Leave them be. They’ve lost their generals and enough of their own. For now, we should all regroup.”

As Genarog took flight, Cormag looked back at Eirika. “Of course. It’s been a while since you and the Prince have seen each other, hasn’t it?”

Eirika kept her joy to a minimum. As she happy as she was to see her brother again, Cormag was own his own. Killing Valter and avenging Glen didn’t change that. Even the most natural smile felt like she was pouring salt in Cormag’s wound. “It has,” she answered. “Pardon my asking, Cormag, but… are you going to be okay?”

“I’ll be fine,” Cormag answered immediately.

“Of course.” Eirika said nothing else, and the rest of their flight was silent, save for the wind passing over the sand.

Genarog landed, kicking up a few inches of sand from the impact. Eirika jumped off first, followed by Cormag. There were two men who had followed Ephraim here to Jehanna, and Cormag seemed to recognize them. Were they more defectors from Grado? If they were, than luck had to be in their favor, if more and more of Grado’s own people were turning against the empire. It meant that there was still a chance to turn the tide.

“Eirika!” A white horse galloped through the sand, and Eirika had to step back to avoid more sand. Before she could gather herself, Seth was already running from his horse, and in moments had wrapped his arms around her. “Eirika…,” he repeated, this time more softly.

“It’s okay, Seth.” Eirika reassured him, and tried to hug him as well, but as she heard a wince, she pulled back. The wound Seth had received from Valter healed on the surface, but it seemed his body still remembered the pain. “Valter’s gone. He won’t us, or anyone else, ever again.”

“All that matters is that you’re safe now.” After a few seconds, Seth seemed to finally realize how long he had been embracing Eirika. He stepped back, and put his hands behind his back. He bowed, his tone changing to be much more formal as he said, “Apologies, my Princess. I was forgetting myself. Are you injured?”

Eirika brushed some of her hair aside. “Nothing that L’Arachel can’t patch up. What about you?”

“I am no worse for wear.” It was almost funny - or maybe frustrating - how much Seth insisted in being so formal. Even throughout their most difficult battles, somehow Seth manage to keep that red hair of his perfectly neat and tidy. Had Eirika ever seen it so ragged, or was that just the desert’s weather refusing to abide by Seth’s consistently uptight nature?

Desperate to change the subject, Seth turned his attention to the rest of their gathering army. “Do not let me keep you any further, milady. I am certain that you and the Prince have much to discuss.” Bowing as he took his leave, Seth guided his horse into the crowd.

Spinning on her heels, Eirika began to search for brother, only to nearly slam right into someone’s plate armor. “Whoa, mind your step!” the man said. Standing right in front of her was her unfairly tall twin brother, Ephraim. “Sorry to keep you waiting, Eirika.”

Eirika did to hesitate to hug her brother. After what little time they had in Renvall, she didn’t want to let him go again. “Brother, don’t you dare run off like that again.”

Ephraim patted Eirika’s head. “It’s alright, Eirika. It was difficult to make it this far, but I’m here now. I’ll keep you safe.”

Eirika smiled. “I appreciate the offer, Ephraim, but you don’t need to worry about me. Valter is dead, and I’ve… Seth has helped me a lot since you left, and I believe I’ve done well to lead my troops this far as well.” As Ephraim pouted, Eirika continued. “Sorry, but you don’t need to play the knight in shining armor for me.”

“That’s not what I meant,” Ephraim said with a laugh. “I’m just… I wish I could have been there, to see you grow so much. It’s nice to hear you’ve come into your own. I see you’ve even got Innes to follow you. I have to wonder what you said to get _him_ to listen.”

“Well, he _is_ a prince, so it was a little hard expecting him to play nice with others, but I think it’s worked out fine.”

“Okay, now you are just being cruel.”

“You know I only tease you because I love you.”

“I wonder how well that line works on Seth,” Ephraim muttered.

Eirika pursed her lips. Ephraim could tell by the look on her face that she did not have a snappy comeback to that remark. He had hoped to play along with her teasing, maybe even one-up her, but seeing her so upset by the comment didn’t make him the least bit happy. “I’m sorry, that was a low blow.”

“It… may have been a bit much, yes,” Eirika huffed. She pushed the thought aside, and put on another smile. “…Anyway, we should go. Everyone is waiting for us, Brother. It’s time for our armies to fight as one.”

Ephraim nodded sternly. “Of course, Eirika. Here, we- no, _you_ have dealt a crushing blow to Grado. You may not need me to protect you anymore, but nevertheless I will lend you my hand, and we will see this through to the end. Together.”

Eirika drew her sword, and held it aloft besides Ephraim’s spear. “I would not have it any other way.”


End file.
